


Seduction, Cara Dune Style

by Magnuslove



Category: The Mandalorian, hi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnuslove/pseuds/Magnuslove
Summary: Mando knows yet another way Cara Dune can come in handy. Cara knows that Mando has lost his damn mind.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Seduction, Cara Dune Style

Mando met up with Cara on a ridge overlooking the current bounty”s hideaway on the planet Devaron. The fortress sat on a secluded estate situated above the town. Cara was on stakeout while Mando had ventured into town to gather any info on the quarry that he could get, which was pretty much nothing.

“It’s not looking promising,” Cara sighed. “He never goes out, nobody goes in except the regular help and guards. Everything is delivered. This guy doesn’t want to be taken.”

“None of them do. But, yeah, he’s putting in the extra work. I got nothing out of the townspeople. They’re scared to say a word.”

“Well then, how much time are we gonna put into this guy? Maybe it’s not worth trying.”

“First of all, I never give up on a bounty.”

“There’s a first time for everything. Besides-“

“Second of all, he’s a big one. We get him, we can rest for a little while, look for the kid’s people.”

“Ok, well, you figure out a way, let me know. I’m cold and hungry and heading back to the ship.”

“Ok. I’ll be back later. I want to look a little bit more.”

Cara shrugged her shoulders and scampered back down the slope before climbing on her racer and heading back to the Razor Crest.

* * *

it was almost dusk before the Mandalorian returned. Cara was sitting in the cockpit, little one in her lap, desperately fighting bedtime. He squealed at the sight of his guardian, arms reaching for him despite Cara’s effort to keep him in place. The boy squirmed and fought against her hold before she let him go with a defeated groan.

“Great timing, tinhead,” she huffed. “I almost had him down.”

”Yeah, it looked like it,” he said sarcastically as he bent down to scoop up the child. The boy was wide-eyed and obviously had no interest in sleep.

”Well, he’s your problem now,” Cara said as she stood and headed for the ladder. “He’s fed and bathed. Im tired and I’m going to my room. Good luck with the brat.”

“I think I’ve found the solution to our problem.”

“Oh, yeah, let me guess: we go in guns blazing.”

”No, I think something a little more subtle.”

“Yeah, well, it can wait until morning. Good night.”

* * *

Sunrise came a bit too soon for a Cara’s taste. She normally wasn’t a late sleeper, but the last few days of inactivity had worn her down. Hopefully, Din’s solution to the problem was sound, and meant that they could move off of this planet and on to other things. Cara threw on a shirt over her underwear and headed to the galley, where Din, the IG, and baby brat were already gathered. She ignored them until she had Her first sip of hot coffee. The boy gurgled and reached for her, but Cara merely threw him a dirty look and turned to the bounty hunter.   
  


“So what’s the big plan, Mando? You said we aren’t shooting our way in, there’s no way to sneak in, so what is it?”

”Get dressed and let’s go for a ride. I’ll show you.”

”Oh, for-fine, fine, whatever. I just want off of this planet.” Cara gulped down her coffee and dressed before she and Mando headed back to the ridge where she had spent the last 3 days. 

“Why are we here?”

”Look,” Mando said as her handed her the binoculars. “What do you see?”

”Same thing I’ve been seeing for 3 days. Guards.”

”Look again. At the building. Inside.”

Cara took the glasses and looked in the direction that Din was pointing. Ok, more guards. And women. Dozens of women. Scantily clad women. Cara lowered the glasses and looked at the bounty hunter. 

“Guards and women. Am I missing something?”

”Women, Cara. _Women.”_

 _”_ Look, buddy, I know it’s been a long time, but I don’t think-“

An exasperated Mando put his hand over the woman’s mouth. “This guy _loves_ women. Get it?” 

Cara removed his hand from her face with a confused look. “No, I don’t. What does that have to do with us??” Mando looked at her like she was nuts.

 _”You’re_ a woman, Cara,” he said, motioning towards her body. The woman’s horrified wide-eyed expression meant the she finally understood what the man was saying. She stared at Mando like she expected his head to explode any second. Mando said nothing, and Cara stumbled away from him in shock.

“You have finally lost your mind, Mando. What in the hell makes you think that I would _ever do something like that?”_

 _”_ You don’t have to do anything except-“

”Except be part of a harem!”

”Well, yeah. But it’s only to get me inside. You won’t actually have to...do anything.”

”You’re damn right I’m not doing anything Mando, because this plan of yours is insane!”

”Who’s supposed to do it Cara? Me? You said yourself there’s no other way in.” Cara looked at the man in disbelief. He was really serious!

”Look, Cara, no one is going to know except you and me. If there was any other way I’d take it. If I could go in, I would. We’re a team, right? Sometimes we have to do uncomfortable things.”

”Funny, I’ve never seen you do “uncomfortable things,” she retorted, fingers making air quotes. 

“Believe me, I have. And now that you’re with me, you’ll see them. Besides, you love to flirt. What are you so afraid of now?”

”I flirt with you, tinhead! This guy might actually take me up on it!” Cara answered, and immediately regretted it.

”So you flirt with me because you think I won’t call you bluff? That’s just wrong, Dune.” Mando dropped his head in a show of dejection.

“Oh, please, Mando, spare me,” she sputtered. Cara shook her head, desperately trying to find a way out of the corner she was now backed into. 

“Cmon, I mean look at those women. They’re tall, skinny, they look like models! This guy wouldn’t even give me a second glance.”

”You’re stunning Cara, even in body armor. He won’t be able to resist you when you’re dressed like them.”

”That’s still no...wait... you think I’m stunning?”

”Are you serious right now? Of course you’re stunning! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on! This guy is going to take one look at you and throw those other women out.”

”Oh!” Cara was grinning from ear to ear.

”Then when you’re alone with him, you’re gonna knock him out, I’ll take care of the guards, you let me in, and we get him back to the ship to freeze him.”

”Oh.” _Sweet talk over._

”Well, we have another problem. I don’t have anything like those outfits. What am I supposed to show up in, a sports bra and shorts?”

”I have it covered. Back to the ship.”  
  


* * *

To say that she was uncomfortable was an understatement. Din, in his infinite wisdom, had purchased one of those skimpy outfits in order to carry out his plan, and now Cara was in her quarters staring at the reflection that she could barely recognize. The deep purple clothing consisted of a top (barely) that showed off her flat stomach and ample cleavage, coupled with a purple skirt that wrapped around her hips and endEd in a slit that, while showing her sharply toned legs, was way too revealing for a Cara’s taste. The matching armband hid her shock trooper tattoo, and a jeweled purple band held her dark hair away from her face, save the soft tendrils that fell outside of it.

“This is never gonna work,” she muttered to no one, making her way to the cockpit. Mando heard her coming and turned in time to see the absolute goddess that was walking towards him. He was instantly thankful that, number one, he was sitting down, and number two, his face was covered. The man went absolutely slack-jawed as he stared at the woman. _Damn, I picked out the right outfit_.

”I don’t know how you expect me to carry this off, Mando,” Cara exclaimed. “This guy isn’t gonna give me a second glance.”

I _can’t stop looking at you.  
_

“Look, Cara,” Mando stammered, finally finding his voice again. “You absolutely can do this. Just imagine he’s me.”

 _“You?_ I make _you_ uncomfortable. That’s why I do it! Believe me, if I was trying to really flirt with you, you couldn’t resist.”

”So then you really are all talk? You know what I think? I think you do it because _you’re_ uncomfortable. I think I make you think bad thoughts, and it bothers you because you can’t see my face and you can’t tell what I’m thinking. And so you start imagining things about me. About what’s going on under all of this,” Mando drawled while gesturing towards his own body.

Cara lowered her head and Mando thought for a minute that maybe he had gone too far, and when Cara advanced toward him he braced himself for the blow that he knew was coming. Only it didn’t. Instead, Cara leaned over his seat, one hand on the headrest, the other stroking the side of his helmet. Her chest was at eye level with his visor, and dangerously close. Cara purposely took deep breaths, causing her bosom to rise and fall in front of the Mandalorian, who wisely kept his hands gripping the arms of his chair.

”You know, Din Djarin, you’re probably right. I’m usually pretty good at hiding my feelings, but living here with you, in this cramped ship, always being so close to each other, well, it can do things to a girl. And yeah, I do sometimes wonder what’s under here,”she sighed, as her fingers ran along his neck on the way to his armor-covered chest. She began rubbing the armor, fingers somehow making their way inside to the clothing that stood between Cara and his bare skin. Mando sensed danger, but it came too late, as Cara sank one knee into the chair beside him, basically trapping him under her.   
  
“Ok, Cara, you...you proved your point,” he stuttered. It was taking everything in his power to keep his hands off of her as she crawled around in his lap, hands continuing their ministrations. 

“Point? What point?” she answered innocently. “You see right through me. I respect the whole helmet thing, but the rest of it is fair game, right?”

Before he could answer, Cara pried one of his hands from the seat rest and removed his glove. She began by laying soft kisses on his palm before taking his fingers, one at a time, into her mouth, and started sucking, ending each time with a moan. That was it. Din abruptly pushed her out of his lap and spun his chair around to face the instrument panel. He was trying to control both his breathing and his excitement. Behind him, Cara let out a soft chuckle. 

“What do you know? I guess I can do it.” Cara shrugged and looked over at the IG, who was to be her escort into town.

”You ready, big guy?”

”Ready, Cara Dune.” Cara strolled over to the panel to lower the ramp. Mando was still facing forward, not daring to look at the woman. As she turned to leave she bent down and whispered into the Mandalorian’s ear.

”I’m gonna give you a little advice about calling someone’s bluff: don’t bring a knife to a gunfight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly and stupid, and yes, I have a million other things that I should be doing, like raking leaves or bathing the dogs. But out of these three choices, only this one made me giggle. So here ya go!


End file.
